


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by parenthetical



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical/pseuds/parenthetical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a morning person. Jensen really isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Unabashed, shameless schmoop.

Jared's a morning person.

He loves the way every morning is like a brand new start - the way the day stretches out ahead of him, filled with promise. When he's up before the sun, the world seems to hold its breath, and anything feels possible.

It's just as well Jared's a morning person, because Jensen really, really isn't.

Jared slips carefully out from under Jensen's arm and quietly pulls on his clothes. It's Sunday, so he could afford to sleep in later, but after a hard week of shooting his body-clock is still wired to wake him up early, and he knows better than to try to go back to sleep.

One of the good things about Jensen not being a morning person, though, is that Jared can kiss him goodbye without worrying about waking him. At this hour on a Sunday morning, Jensen is dead to the world, and it takes a lot more than Jared's lips grazing the corner of his mouth to wake him. Today, Jensen just sighs softly and buries deeper into his blankets.

Jared smiles and slips out of Jensen's apartment.

He has to be a morning person, really. He has two dogs which need to be walked, and with the schedule he keeps, early morning before the sun rises is the only real opportunity. He jogs through the streets with them, enjoying the peace, the way the pavements belong to him alone and no one is there to even notice him, let alone recognise him.

Back at his apartment, he takes a long shower, enjoying the heat of the water against his skin and humming softly under his breath: some tune that's worked its way into his head, though he can't place it or think of the words. He might ask Jensen later, if it starts to bug him, but for now he's happy just to hum along and not think about it too much. He takes his time, shampoos his hair twice. It's Sunday, and Jensen won't be wanting to get up for hours yet. Jared's got plenty of time.

The dogs are waiting for him when he finally emerges from the shower, so he wraps a towel around his waist and pads barefoot out to the kitchen to feed them, leaving damp footprints for a few steps on the hallway carpet. Once the dogs are satisfied, he towels off in his bedroom and hunts out some clean clothes to throw on. He could do to do some laundry, but it's Sunday and he doesn't want to waste his time on that, even if he won't have a chance to do any during the week.

His hair's all damp and sticking up oddly, he notices as he passes a mirror on his way to the door. He runs a hand over it self-consciously, but decides against backtracking to find a comb. It'll probably just get messed up more when he goes outside, anyway, and it's not like he's going to meet anyone he knows at this time of day.

The sun's coming up properly as Jared walks along the street. The grey colourlessness of the hour before dawn is giving way to faint gold and pink. Sometimes early mornings can fool you, but it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day.

The shop on the corner of the street is opening, and Jared ducks in just long enough to buy syrup and flour: he's got a craving for pancakes, suddenly, his belly rumbling its demands. The woman behind the counter doesn't bat an eye at his hair, even though he's sure it's drying all weird, but he guesses she gets far weirder types, or maybe she's just happy to have any sale this early. He grins at her, either way, and drops his change into the charity collection box as he leaves.

His key turns quietly in the lock, and he cocks his head to listen as he shuts the door behind him. The apartment is still silent, and he grins and dumps his bag of groceries in the kitchen, then kicks off his shoes and wanders through to the bedroom.

Jensen's still where he left him, though he's kicked off one layer of blankets now, and Jared drinks in the sight of Jensen's exposed back, the line of his shoulder blade from where Jensen's got one arm flung out across the empty half of the bed. Jared wants to kiss his way down that shoulder blade, but Jensen looks so comfortable and peaceful that Jared doesn't want to wake him. Jensen doesn't get as much sleep as he needs, usually.

Jared reached out for the top blanket and tugs it gently back up over Jensen, but he messes up somehow, because Jensen makes a sleepy, inquisitive sound and half-blinks his eyes open.

"Hey," Jared murmurs. "Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you, man."

He's not sure Jensen is quite tracking yet, and his suspicion is confirmed when Jensen stretches out one hand for him, open and easy in a way he wouldn't be if he was fully awake. Jared can't resist that, leaning down with one knee balanced on the bed to kiss Jensen softly.

"C'mon back to bed," Jensen murmurs sleepily when they separate, and pulls him down properly. "Way too early to get up." He shifts and tugs at the covers, and suddenly Jared finds himself enveloped in warm blankets and Jensen. Jensen's alreadly curling up against him, his eyes closed, and Jared doesn't really want to disturb him, so he turns his face into Jensen's hair and lets his eyes slip shut.

Jared's a morning person, and Jensen's really not. But on days like this, Jared think that works out pretty well.


End file.
